Qui-Gon Jinn/Leyendas
|nace = 92 ABY (57ArS) }} |muere = 32 ABY Naboo |especie= Humano |genero= Masculino |altura = 1,93 metros |pelo = Castaño |ojos = Azules |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros= Dooku |aprendices= *Feemor *Xanatos *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda }} '''Qui-Gon Jinn' fue un venerado, aunque disidente y poco convencional, Maestro Jedi humano. Fue Padawan del Conde Dooku, y mentor de Obi-Wan Kenobi y brevemente de Anakin Skywalker. Jinn en ocasiones se ponía en conflicto con el Alto Consejo Jedi, lo que fue la causa de que nunca formase parte de él. Se encontraba en profunda sintonía con la Fuerza Viva, lo que contribuyó que hiciera frecuentes viajes para ayudar a formas de vida aparentemente débiles e inútiles. A pesar de su oposición al Consejo, era visto por la mayoría de los Jedi como perspicaz y muy sabio. Qui-Gon Jinn sirvió a la República Galáctica y a la Orden Jedi durante toda su vida, participando en acciones contra el Frente Nebulosa, siendo famosa su participación en la Invasión de Naboo. Fue Jinn quien descubrió a El Elegido, Anakin Skywalker, en Tatooine durante esta crisis, y fue en gran medida responsable por defender su entrenamiento. Incluso luego de su muerte a manos de Darth Maul, jugó un papel vital en el legado de la Orden Jedi. Biografía Vida temprana thumb|left|150px|Qui-Gon como [[Padawan.]] Nacido casi un siglo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Qui-Gon Jinn, un humano, fue llevado cuando era niño a Coruscant para ser entrenado como un Jedi. Mantuvo algunos lazos con su planeta natal, e incluso una vez obtuvo una piedra especial del Río de la Luz de su planeta natal. ''Star Wars Episode I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) A la edad de ocho años, Qui-Gon trabó amistad con Tahl, una compañera de entrenamiento. Pasó el tiempo y llegaron a ser los mejores amigos, junto con otros estudiantes incluyendo a Clee Rhara.Secrets of the Jedi A los diez años, Qui-Gon participó en el Torneo del Día de las Exposiciones, donde los jóvenes estudiantes eran impulsados a demostrar sus habilidades para ser tomados como aprendices de un Caballero o Maestro Jedi. Fue en esta exhibición donde Dooku observó las habilidades con el sable de luz de Jinn. Poco después, Dooku lo tomó como su Padawan. 200px|thumb|right|Jinn como [[Padawan junto a su Maestro Dooku y los Maestros Yoda y Tyvokka.]] Juntos, Dooku y Jinn se embarcaron en numerosas misiones por toda la galaxia. En una misión notable, los dos fueron enviados a acompañar al senador Blix Annon en una tarea diplomática. Sin embargo, piratas espaciales se infiltraron en su nave estelar. Su líder resultó ser Lorian Nod, un Jedi caído que había sido un amigo cercano de Dooku. Los dos pelearon y Dooku fue abrumado por la ira. Cuando parecía que Dooku pretendía matar a un indefenso Nod, las palabras de Jinn lo detuvieron de hacerlo.Legacy of the Jedi Tiempo después de esta tarea, a Dooku y Jinn les asignaron una tarea final como maestro y aprendiz, la cual duraría dos años. Al regresar de esta misión, Jinn se reunió con Tahl. Como últimas palabras para Jinn como aprendiz, Dooku le dijo que tenía una gran debilidad y que era su compasión por cualquier forma de vida. Dooku le advirtió que era inevitable que una traición le llegara desde un amigo. Nombramiento de Caballero y Xánatos Tanto Jinn como Tahl se convirtieron pronto en Caballeros Jedi. Cuando el Consejo Jedi le sugirió que tomara a un aprendiz Padawan, Jinn eligió no hacerlo. Sintió que aún no estaba listo y durante los años siguientes, tomó misiones en solitarios para la Orden. Durante este tiempo, Jinn descubrió a un joven chico del planeta Telos IV llamado Xánatos que mostraba una gran conexión con la Fuerza. Jinn tomó a Xánatos al Templo Jedi para entrenarlo, a pesar del hecho de que el niño era mayor que la edad aceptada para entrenarlo. En los siguientes dos años, mientras Xánatos era entrenado en el Templo, Jinn tomó a Feemor, cuyo entrenamiento estaba casi completado, como su aprendiz. Luego de guiar con éxito a Feemor hacia el rango de Caballero, Jinn se convirtió en un Maestro Jedi en 59 ABY, y pronto Xánatos se convirtió en su nuevo aprendiz. Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 1, además de información del 19 de mayo de 2011 en el Twitter de Scott Allie thumb|right|200px|Xanatos cae al lado oscuro y ataca a Jinn Al pasar los años, muchos miembros del Consejo Jedi, incluyendo al Gran Maestro Yoda, expresaron sus preocupaciones acerca de Xánatos, y decidieron darle una prueba final antes de darle el título de Caballero Jedi. Jinn y Xánatos fueron enviados a Telos, el planeta natal de Xánatos, donde su padre, Crion, se había convertido en un tirano, controlando el planeta con puño de hierro. Xánatos fue tentado por la riqueza y poder de su padre, y se unió a Crion, esperando mandar juntos. Llevando el planeta a una guerra civil, Crion fue confrontado por Jinn, quien fue obligado a matar al gobernador. Al hacerlo, Xánatos se enfureció y tomó el anillo del dedo de su padre, inmensamente caliente por el sable de Jinn. Lo pegó a su mejilla, creando una cicatriz de un círculo roto. Tras jurar su venganza, Xánatos huyó. Al regresar al Templo, Jinn se culpó por el fallo de Xánatos, y llegó incluso a renunciar al exito del entrenamiento de su primer Padawan. Se prometió no volver a tomar a otro Padawan por el resto de su vida. Tahl intentó confortar a Jinn acompañándolo al planeta de entrenamiento Ragoon VI. Sin embargo, Jinn encontró difícil recuperarse de los eventos que se habían desplegado alrededor de Xánatos. Por los siguientes años, Jinn regresó a las misiones en solitario. Con todo, él ocasionalmente trabajó con otros en varias asignaciones. Jinn y Tahl completaron varias misiones, incluyendo la supervisión de las primeras elecciones democráticas de Nuevo Apsolon. Tomando otro aprendiz thumb|left|150px|Qui-Gon y su nuevo aprendiz, [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan.]] Inicialmente, Qui-Gon estaba decidido a no tomar otro aprendiz, debido a que su anterior aprendiz cayó al lado oscuro. En el 44 ABY, 9 años desde la traición de Xánatos, Yoda alentó a Qui-Gon a tomar otro aprendiz. A pesar de que Qui-Gon había tomado la decisión de estar solo, aceptó observar un torneo de los estudiantes más maduros del Templo, incluyendo a Bruck Chun y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aunque pudo apreciar las habilidades de Obi-Wan, no lo aceptó.Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza Inmediatamente después de esto Qui-Gon fue enviado a una misión al planeta Bandomeer por ordenes del Supremo Canciller. En el mismo transporte a Bandomeer, Qui-Gon se encontró a Obi-Wan, que también fue enviado a Bandomeer para empezar su vida en los Cuerpos Agrícolas. Durante el viaje, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan ayudaron a defender a un grupo de arconas de la organización criminal, llamada Compañía Minera de Offworld. Después de ponerle fin a la tensa situación, llegaron a Bandomeer, donde Qui-Gon recibió una carta firmada por Xánatos. Además resultó ser que Bandomeer no necesitaba ayuda Jedi, sino que todo había sido organizado por Xánatos, quien era el líder de Offworld y cuyas operaciones estaban atemorizando al planeta entero. Qui-Gon envió a Obi-Wan a reportarse en los Cuerpos Agrícolas, mientras el planeaba encontrarse con Xánatos, no como viejo adversario sino como embajador, trabajando para encontrar un arreglo entre Offworld y Bandomeer. Sin embargo, Xánatos planeaba sabotear su encuentro y matarlo. Otra vez, con la ayuda de Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon intentó finalizar los actos de terror de Xánatos. Qui-Gon se enfrentó con su antiguo aprendiz, y a logró acabaron con los negocios de Offworld en Bandomeer, aunque Xánatos logró escapar. Durante estos eventos Qui-Gon se dio cuenta del verdadero valor de Obi-Wan y le ofreció tomarlo como su nuevo Aprendiz.Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro thumb|250px|Qui-Gon lucha contra su ex-alumno, [[Xánatos.]] Como Maestro y aprendiz, Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon fueron enviados a varias misiones a través de la galaxia, hacia mundos como Gala y Phindar. Durante una misión al planeta en Melida/Daan, que estaba en una guerra civil, rescató a la Maestra Jedi Tahl, sin embargo Obi-Wan decidió quedarse en el planeta para ayudar a obtener la paz, una vez logrado este objetivo regresó con su Maestro.Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path Los dos Jedi siguieron teniendo encuentros con Xanatos, el cual ayudado de Bruck Chun, intentaron asesinar al maestro Yoda en el mismo Templo.Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple Después de seguir a Xánatos hasta Telos IV se enfrentarón en duelo, para no rendirse del Jedi Oscuro terminó suicidandose brincando a una piscina de acido. Esto significó el final de una amenaza para la Orden Jedi y también el fin de un capítulo oscuro en la vida de Qui-Gon. Acompañado de otros Jedi como lo fueron Tyvokka, Plo Koon, Tholme y su Padawan Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan pelearon en uno de los mayores conflictos galácticos antes de las Guerras Clon, la Guerra hiperespacio Stark. Fue la primera de muchas veces que los dos se encontrarían con la Federación de Comercio, aunque fue una de las pocas veces en la que los defendieron.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Como el aprendizaje de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan maduró, formaron un lazo cercano, como padre e hijo, un con el otro. Tres décadas después de conocer a Lorian Nod con su maestro, Dooku, Qui-Gon se enfrento al Jedi caído en la Juntura 5, y otra vez lo encarceló por sus crímenes. Qui-Gon continuamente transmitió el conocimineto que pudo a Obi-Wan. Las lecciones iban desde la importancia de la Fuerza Viva a las razones por las cuales la Orden Jedi desaprobaban las relaciones romanticas. Con el tiempo pasó, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan acompletó varias misiones a través de la galaxia. En Kegan, descubrieron la fuerza sensitiva del futuro Caballero Jedi, Olana Chion. En el Sistema Rutan, los dos Jedi actuaron como embajadores tratando de resolver un conflicto entre el mundo de Rutan y su luna de Senali. Jenna Zan Arbor thumb|left|200px|Qui-Gon es prisionero de [[Jenna Zan Arbor.]] En el 43 ABY, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan investigaron extraños asesinatos en los cuales los cuerpos de las víctimas eran totalmente drenados de su sangre. Su investigación los dirigió a la reconocida científica Jenna Zan Arbor. Eventualmente, descubrieron que la cazarrecompensas Ona Nobis estaba detrás de los asesinatos, pero desconocían quien era su cliente. Una vez que enfretaron a Nobis, Qui-Gon abordo su nave e inmediatamente fue golpeado por el fuego del blaster. Qui-Gon fue capturado y secuestrado por Jenna Zan Arbor. Zan Arbor, que estaba estudiando los rasgos genéticos de los que eran sensibles a la fuerza (posiblemente para descubrir una forma de ingeniería genética en la sensibilidad a la Fuerza en los seres normales), empezaron a experimentar con Qui-Gon mas allá de drenar su sangre y torturarlo para probar sus limites. Obi-Wan con la ayuda de Tahl, Adi Gallia, y Siri Tachi, llegaron a infiltrase en los laboratorios Arbor y liberar a Qui-Gon. No tardo mucho en que Zan Arbor fuera capturada. La científica degenerada y la cazarrecompensas, Ona Nobis, se cree que fueron muertas después de la pelea con Obi-Wan. En el 42 ABY, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se enfrentaron con los problemas del pasado. Vox Chun, el padre del Jedi Oscuro, Bruck Chun, contrató a un abogado Sano Sauro para proceder por la accidental muerte de Bruck. El juicio que siguió dio lugar a que el aprendiz de Qui-Gon entrara en un momento emocionalmente difícil, incluso después de haber sido absueltos de los cargos. Amor prohibido En 41 ABY, las tensiones comenzaron a aumentar en Qui-Gon por la amistad con Tahl. Tahl había adoptado recientemente a Bant Eerin, uno de los amigos cercanos de Obi Wan, como su aprendiz Padawan, Qui-Gon trató de presionar su avance tras ella. La tensión comenzó a manifestarse cuando los dos se dan cuenta de que había algo más que sentimientos de amistad el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, puesto que las enseñanzas de el Código Jedi estaban primer lugar, y hicieron todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Mientras entrenaba con Obi-Wan en Ragoon VI, Qui-Gon comenzó a sufrir de visiones de Tahl en grave peligro. Al regresar a Coruscant, Qui-Gon pidió al Consejo que se le envió con ella en su próxima misión, en la Nueva Apsolon. Tahl, sin embargo, rechazó su oferta y se fue por sí sola, incluso dejando atrás a Bant en el Templo. Tres semanas pasaron y no se había escuchado de Tahl. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron a Nueva Apsolon (en contra de las órdenes del Consejo) para descubrir lo que le pudo haber sucedido a Tahl. Después de una larga búsqueda, se encontraron con ella, segura y en perfecto estado de salud. Al verse de nuevo, Qui-Gon y Tahl admitieron abiertamente su amor prohibido. Prometieron el uno al otro que tratar con sus emociones después de que la misión terminara. thumb|235px|Qui-Gon es llevado peligrosamente cerca del [[Lado oscuro de la Fuerza|lado oscuro por la muerte de Tahl.]] Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tahl se perdiera una vez más, sólo que esta vez ella estaba verdaderamente en peligro, secuestrada por un rebelde de Nuevo Apsolon llamado Balog. Cuando Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan encontraron a Balog, ya había drogado a Tahl. El Jedi logró rescatarla, pero, a pesar de los intentos de curarla a través de la Fuerza, Tahl falleció. La muerte de Tahl llevó a Jinn a un estado de depresión y un aumento en fuertes emociones del lado oscuro se volvieron aparentes. El se culpó a si mismo por la muerte de Tahl y recordó su pasado con Xanatos. Juró vengarse de Balog y convirtió en su prioridad seguirle la pista. Obi-Wan, que estaba preocupado por su Maestro, trató de asegurar a Jinn que hizo esfuerzos amplios para salvarla, pero Jinn se negó a aceptar las palabras de Kenobi. Después de localizar a Balog, Qui-Gon lo acorraló y trató de matarlo, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una voz suplicándole que no siga adelante. Debido a esto, Jinn tomó conciencia de la trayectoria que estaba siguiendo y abruptamente desactivó su sable de luz, reprimió su cólera, y reflexionó sobre sus acciones. Después de tomar a Balog en custodia, Qui-Gon agradeció a Obi-Wan por detenerlo, sólo para escuchar de su aprendiz que no fue él quien dijo esas palabras. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz que había oído era la voz de Tahl. Los Jedi volvieron a Coruscant y se entregó a Tahl un funeral apropiado. Jinn y su aprendiz también ayudarían a los wookies Attichitcuk y Chewbacca a establecer una colonia la Alaris Prime, la luna de Kashyyyk, y ayudarían luego a sacar a la Federación de Comercio de ella.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Jin'ha Una vez Kenobi fue enviado en una misión de patrulla en el submundo de Coruscant , donde se enfrentaron con la pandilla Heth Negro. Después, Kenobi fue enviado a rescatar a un informante de los Negro Heth. Qui-Gon se comunicó con Obi-Wan durante su misión para informarle de su objetivo. Después de Kenobi lo rescató, el informante le dio a la inteligencia Jedi que el Heth Negro era el contrabando de armas desde el Jin'ha. Más tarde, Obi-Wan interrogó a un Negro Heth que entregaba las armas, donde combatió contra guerreros Jin'Ha. Qui-Gon estaba en contacto con su aprendiz a la vez. Después de esa misión, Jinn vio el duelo de Kenobi con el Maestro Saesee Tiin. Como resultado, el Consejo Jedi envió a los maestros Koon y Koth al planeta natal de Jin'ha, Obredaan, en un Crucero clase Consular. Cuando el Consejo perdió contacto con los maestros Jedi, enviaron a Qui-Gon y a Obi Wan a investigar. Maestro y aprendiz lucharon en un pantano contra los guerreros Jin'ha, donde se encontraba la nave Consular estrellada. Jinn sintió a dos jedi cerca, así que fue abuscarlos y envió a Kenobi a una mina de cortosis cercana.En el momento Kenobi recogió una muestra y se abrió paso fuera de la mina,Jinn había rescatado a los dos Maestros, juntos, lucharon contra la última resistencia Jin'Ha en la mina. Al final de la lucha un helicóptero de combate de la Federación de Comercio sobrevolaba la zona, haciendo que se preguntaran si la Federación de Comercio estuvo involucrado en la operación de Jin'Ha. Después de la misión, Jinn vio el duelo de Kenobi con el Maestro Koon. Un velo de oscuridad Ambos Jedi lucharon más tarde contra la organización terrorista Frente Nebulosa. En la Cumbre de Comercio de Eriadu en Eriadu, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan tuvieron éxito en la defensa de Canciller Supremo Valorum, pero no pudieron evitar la muerte de el resto de la Dirección de la Federación de Comercio, permitiendo a los neimoidianos tomar el control de la Federación.Cloak of Deception Épocas de cambio thumb|right|220px|Jinn antes de la [[Invasión de Naboo.]] A pesar de haberse salvado de caer en el lado oscuro, Jinn parecía tener una personalidad diferente tras la muerte de Tahl, y un gran cambio también ocurrió en él tras su pérdida. Jocasta Nu, otra amiga de Jinn, reemplazó a Tahl como jefe archivista de los Archivos Jedi, y el Jedi nautolano Kit Fisto tomó el lugar de Tahl como maestro de Eerin. Un número de nuevas misiones continuó reforzando el vínculo entre Jinn y Kenobi. Luego de que Maestro y aprendiz se quedasen en el Templo Jedi por algún tiempo, el Consejo Jedi los envió al planeta Vorzyd IV, ya que el planeta estaba envuelto en una disputa con su vecino Vorzyd V. Al final, los dos Jedi descubrieron que el sabotaje que Vorzyd IV estaba experimentando venía de su juventud privada de derechos, los Freelies, y fueron capaces de resolver la disputa. Mientras Jinn negociaba con el líder de Vorzyd IV, dejó a su Padawan que buscara su propio camino para descubrir el secreto de los Freelies.Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within En una misión para proteger a un joven chico llamado Talesan Fry, Jinn y Kenobi se juntaron en parejas con Adi Gallia y Siri Tachi. La misión, que resultó en Jinn y Gallia siendo separados de Kenobi y Siri, llevó al descubrimiento de sentimientos románticos entre los dos Padawan. Jinn detectó estas emociones y le advirtió a Kenobi de su propio ejemplo con Tahl, y las consecuencias de perder a un ser amado. Más misiones para los dos Jedi continuaron surgiendo. Jinn y Kenobi se encontraron con el Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum, quien luego los llamaría a los dos Jedi para futuras misiones particulares. Jinn y Kenobi también se encontraron con la cazarrecompensas Aurra SingOnce Bitten, y lucharon junto con Mace Windu, Plo Koon, y otros Jedi contra los yinchorri durante el Alzamiento Yinchorri.Jedi Council: Acts of War Durante este período de tiempo, en el año 38 ABY, Jinn y su aprendiz fueron a Yorn Skot para salvar la nave de lujo Expreso Aurorient. Los dos Jedi saltaron hacia la cáscara desde su propia nave y se encontraron con [[Droide de seguridad clase Fastlatch|droides de seguridad Fastlatch]]. Chocaron con una ventana y cayeron en el medio de una fiesta. Jinn usó un truco mental para convencer a la multitud de llevarlos con el capitán de la nave. Ellos le revelaron al capitán que la nave estaba cayendo hacia la atmósfera, lo cual lo sorprendió. El capitán entonces llamó al Jefe Bouyardy, que en ese momento estaba tratando con más droides de seguridad Fastlatch. Los dos Jedi fueron a ayudarlo, y tras rescatar a Bouyardy, el hombre les dijo que los droides habían venido del lote de carga 44C. Ellos fueron luego a ver al Contador Jefe Waverton, quien reveló que el pasajero Saul Moegantz había rentado el lote. Moegantz dijo que se suponía que lote contuviera survapierre, no droides. Waverton luego dijo que el lote había sido cargado por el Shik Podlong Foahl. Ellos lo confrontaron, y Fahl huyó. Cuando se vio arrinconado, amenazó con volar una bomba núcleo, pero Waverton le disparó.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express El grupo intentó entonces hallar la bomba núcleo. Jinn habló con Bouyardy mientras Kenobi rastreaba a Waverton. Los Jedi lo confrontaron y lo llevaron con el capitán. La tripulación fue capaz de reactivar los sensores de la nave, que revelaron que el Expreso Aurorient estaba en curso de colisión con la Estación Minera de Yorn Skot. Trazos de la bomba núcleo fueron hallados en la cabina de Madam Rhoden. Los Jedi se dirigieron a confrontarla y descubrieron que la bomba había desaparecido, por lo que se ordenó la evacuación. Clode Rhoden se encontró entonces con los Jedi en el puente y les reveló que el asunto entero era un plan para matar a su esposa instalando una bomba en su cápsula de escape y enviándola a la estación minera. Pretendiendo no dejar a los Jedi como testigos, envió un droide Fastlatch tras ellos. Jinn pudo tomar a Rhoden como rehén mientras el capitán hacía volar la cápsula de escape a tiempo para salvar a la gente en la estación minera. Más tarde, los pasajeros fueron recuperados por una fragata de rescate. Rhoden fue puesto bajo custodia, y se reveló que Moegantz había rescatado a Madam Rhoden de la cápsula. Kenobi le preguntó a Jinn cómo iba a hacer para enjuiciar a los responsables, pero su Maestro le respondió que ellos podían y debían hacerlo. Tras ellos, piratas de presión capturaron la nave abandonada, que inmediatamente explotó debido a una segunda bomba núcleo. Al año siguiente, en 37 ABY, Jinn y Kenobi fueron enviados a una misión para localizar una valiosa nave de carga que había desaparecido. Su búsqueda los llevó a Ord Mantell, e hizo que se enfrentaron con el terrateniente Taxer Sundown. En la misión, Jinn se hizo amigo del nativo Mantellian Savrip, quien lo ayudó a completar su misión en el mundo sin ley.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell Bloqueo de Naboo Embajadores thumb|220px|Qui Gon y Obi Wan se preparan para [[control de la respiración|aguantar la respiración cuando la se ven forzados a aguantar la respiración cuando la Federación de Comercio inunda la cámara donde estaban esperando con gas dióxido.]] En 32 ABY, Jinn y Kenobi fueron enviados al planeta Naboo a bordo del Radiante VII a resolver una crisis. La Federación de Comercio , en protesta a las leyes de impuestos recientes, había establecido un bloqueo en el planeta con una flota de [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|naves de batalla clase Lucrehulk'']].The New Essential Chronology Los dos Jedi fueron enviados como embajadores como petición del Canciller Supremo Valorum para alcanzar una solución pacífica. Poco después de su llegada a la nave insignia de la Federación, la Saak'ak, los dos Jedi fueron recibidos por el droide de protocolo TC-14, que los escoltó a un salón de conferencias. Mientras estaban esperando a los líderes de la Federación de Comercio, el Radiante VII fue destruido y el salón de conferencias fue inundado con gas dióxido. Jinn y Kenobi sobrevivieron al gas, y fácilmente derrotaron a los droides de combate de seguridad OOM asignados para recoger sus cuerpos. Los dos Jedi se abrieron paso a través de los corredores hasta alcanzar el puente. Jinn intentó cortar la puerta blindada con su sable láser, pero el arribo de los droides destructores serie P P-59 y P-60 los forzó a huir. Jinn y Kenobi se separaron cuando el joven Jedi cayó por un rejilla en el sistema de ventilación de aire, Ambos se reencontraron en el hangar, y Jinn le ordenó que abordara una nave diferente a la suya, así se juntarían en la superficie de Naboo.''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (videojuego) Tras escapar del salón de conferencias, los Jedi''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' puede ser jugado con uno dos personajes; éstos son Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, y Adi Gallia. Cualquier personaje puede ser seleccionado de la pantalla de "cargando" en cualquiera de las diez misiones del juego. Este artículo asume la elección de Jinn y Kenobi, debido a su aparición en el Episodio I. lucharon a través del corredor cercano y a través de un centro de mando. Luego tomaron una cinta transportadora hasta un hangar, donde lucharon contra un Droide Descargador, el cual se estrelló contra la pared tras recibir varios ataques de sable láser. Los Jedi continuaron a través del agujero y se internaron en la nave, terminando en un salón de descarga de estática. Atravesaron el lugar y varios otros corredores antes de terminar en un gran hueco. Allí lucharon contr aun caza estelar droide, reflejando sus disparos de bláster hasta que se estrelló. Jinn y Kenobi continuaron entonces a través de la ''Saak'ak.'Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' Los dos Jedi se abrieron paso a través de la nave hasta alcanzar el puente de la nave para descubrir por qué el Virrey los quería muertos. Tras dejar el salón de conferencias, atravesaron los halls y llegaron al hangar, donde la torreta de allí comenzó a dispararles. Protegiéndose con los restos del Radiante VII, Jinn le ordenó a Kenobi que lo cubriera mientras destruía la torreta. Cuando ya estuvo destruida, los Jedi continuaron hacia el puente. Tres cazas estelares droides molestaban a los Jedi desde un lado del hangar, por lo que los Jedi se dirigieron a una bahía de carga y atravesaron una fábrica de droides de combate. Allí se enfrentaron a otros dos cazas estelares con droides bomba. En el siguiente hall fueron atrapados por fuerzas de campo. Jinn le ordenó a Kenobi que saltara a los ejes de ventilación. Ambos lucharon a través de los ejes, viajando con las corrientes de aires en dos puntos, y terminaron en una pasarela, donde se toparon con la flota de invasión en el hangar. Llegaron a una plataforma de observación antes de dirigirse al puente. Kenobi cubrió a Jinn mientras éste cortaba las puertas blindadas. Kenobi destruyó a los droides de combate y a los droides bomba interlocutores. Cuando los dos droides destructores los emboscaron, Jinn reconoció que ellos estaban en un punto muerto, y le ordenó a Kenobi que se fuera. Los Jedi usaron la velocidad de la Fuerza para escapar y se dirigieron a los ejes de ventilación. Terminaron en el hangar, y Jinn le ordenó a Kenobi que se quedara a bordo de una nave de desembarco mientras la Federación lanzaba su flota de invasión. Kenobi abordó una de las naves de desembarco, y Jinn lo contactó y le ordenó sabotear las comunicaciones de la nave para ocultar su presencia. Una vez que Kenobi lo hizo, Jinn le ordenó que deshabilitara los motores de la nave para forzarla a estrellarse. Cuando Kenobi lo hizo, se dirigió a una bahía de almacenamiento de MTT para ocultarse. Allí se topó con un nuevo tipo de droide asesino. Kenobi lo destruyó y le informó a Jinn de su éxito. Jinn entonces le ordenó a su Padawan que se ocultara hasta que la nave estuviera en Naboo. Llegada a Naboo En la superficie de Naboo, Jinn se encontró con el gungan Jar Jar Binks, salvándolo de morir aplastado por un Transporte Multitropa, y como resultado, Binks se comprometió a una deuda de vida con el Maestro Jedi. left|thumb|250px|Jinn salva la vida de Binks Luego de que Binks se encontrara con Jinn, el gungano dejó al Maestro Jedi y luego se topó con su aprendiz Kenobi en otra parte del pantano. Binks lo llevó de vuelta con Jinn, y allí el grupo fue atacado por dos Plataformas Aéreas Monoplazas, que fueron destruidas por Jinn reflejando sus disparos con el sable. Jinn reprendió a su aprendiz por producir un cortocircuito en su sable láser en el agua del pantano, y luego desvió su atención hacia Binks, preguntándole cómo llegar a la Reina. Binks a regañadientes accedió a dirigirlos a su antiguo hogar, la ciudad sumergida de Otoh Gunga. Continuando por los pantanos y luchando contra las fuerzas de la Federación de Comercio, ellos''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' puede ser jugado con uno dos personajes; éstos son Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, y Adi Gallia. Cualquier personaje puede ser seleccionado de la pantalla de "cargando" en cualquiera de las diez misiones del juego. Este artículo asume la elección de Jinn y Kenobi, debido a su aparición en el Episodio I. lucharon contra droides de combate B1 y droides de seguridad OOM y evitaron una estampida causada por un Transporte Multitropas. Los dos Jedi escoltaron a Binks a través de un grupo de veinte droides combate y un campamento droide a medio construir. Binks se asustó y huyó, dejando que los Jedi saltaran con la Fuerza hacia unos hongos altos para alcanzar la cima del árbol y las mesetas cercanas, las cuales atravesaron. Luego de eso, los dos Jedi se abrieron paso a través de más droides alrededor de un centro de mando. Siguiendo el camino que atravesaba el campamento, ellos eventualmente cruzaron un puente y se dirigieron a una cueva, donde se enfrentaron a un gusano slaatik. El gusano intentó golpear a los Jedi en varias ocasiones, y cuando eso falló, libreó un gas venenoso de su boca. El gusano también lanzó kreetles para molestar a los Jedi, aunque ellos tuvieron éxito en herir al gusano y conducirlo fuera. Jinn y Kenobi luego se reunieron de vuelta con Binks y continuaron su viaje. Binks los llevó hacia el pantano, y los dos Jedi lo siguieron después de ponerse sus respiradores A99. Entraron a la burbuja que rodeaba Otoh Gunga, donde se encontraron con una patrulla dirigida por el capitán Roos Tarpals, y fueron llevados antes el Jefe Rugor Nass y sus asesores. Jinn usó un truco mental para convencer a Nass de prestarles un bongo y un camino hacia Theed. Nass estuvo de acuerdo y les dijo que viajaran a través del núcleo del planeta. Jinn también fue capaz de liberar a Binks, quien iba a ser castigado por regresar de su exilio. Binks, Kenobi y Jinn se dirigieron entonces al bongo, y cuando ya estaban navegando, un asesino marino opee tomó al bongo con su larga lengua y lo mordió por detrás. Sin embargo, un monstruo acuático sando atacó al opee y lo devoró, y tras sobrevivir al ataque de otro monstruo marino, esta vez un pez garra colo (gracias a otra intervención del sando), Binks, Kenobi y Jinn lograron llegar a Theed, emergiendo en el Río Solleu. En ese momento, sin embargo, Theed había caído a manos de la Federación de Comercio. En Theed Tras salir a la superficie en el Río Solleu en Theed, su bongo fue arrastrado por la cascada al final del río, pero Kenobi, Jinn y Binks lograron llegar a tiempo a la orilla.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Escena eliminada: Secuencia en la cascada Una vez en Theed, Jinn le dijo a su Padawan que iba a crear una distracción mientras Kenobi hallaba un camino hacia el Palacio Real de Theed, y le advirtió que a su Padawan que evitara enredos. Cuando intentaron ingresar a la ciudad asegurada, el puente central que cruzaba el río fue destruido por un Tanque Blindado de Asalto, aislando a la ciudad de otras regiones y causando que Kenobi quedase aislado de su Maestro y de Binks. Durante la batalla, Kenobi volvió a juntarse con Jinn.Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles puede ser jugado con uno dos personajes; éstos son Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, y Adi Gallia. Cualquier personaje puede ser seleccionado de la pantalla de "cargando" en cualquiera de las diez misiones del juego. Este artículo asume la elección de Jinn y Kenobi, debido a su aparición en el Episodio I. Ellos se infiltraron en Theed y se abrieron paso a través de una ciudad llena con más de veinte droides de combate y droides de combate de seguridad OOM para alcanzar el Palacio Real. Pasaron por la Biblioteca Real de Theed, que se había convertido en un salón de guerra para el Ejército Droide. Justo tras pasar la biblioteca, se toparon con un grupo de droides armados con lanzamisiles en los balcones y seis droides destructores en la calle. En un momento, los Jedi comandaron un Tanque Blindado de Asalto tras haber sacado a sus tres droides pilotos y lo usaron para viajar a través de Theed, destruyendo otros tanques y droides. También rescataron siete doncellas que habían sido capturadas.El juego requiere el rescate de siete doncellas, aunque al menos nueve pueden ser rescatadas. Ellos bajaron del tanque cerca de la zona del Palacio, y mientras avanzaban, se enfrentaron a más droides de combate. Frente al Palacio destruyeron un droide torreta T4 junto con droides de combate llama. Kenobi luego se separó de Jinn nuevamente. Kenobi pudo infiltrarse en el Palacio pero se encontró con que la Reina había sido hecha prisionera por la Federación de Comercio y se disponían a llevarla al Campo Cuatro. Kenobi informó a su maestro de la situación, y Jinn ordenó a su Padawan que ambos se reencontraran más tarde. Cuando Kenobi consiguió abrirse paso a través de Theed, encontró a Jinn batallando contra dos droides asesinos; y juntos, Maestro y aprendiz, destruyeron a los droides.At this point Star Wars: Obi-Wan diverges from the movie. This article assumes the rest of the mission is non-canon. Los dos Jedi entraron al Palacio Real y se abrieron paso entre más droides, incluyendo droides garra B1, droides destructores y droides de combate comandantes OOM. En un momento ellos saltaron con la Fuerza al exterior de las paredes, usando los balcones para proceder hacia el siguiente sitio. Luego de eso se infiltraron en el salón del trono con la ayuda de una de las doncellas que habían rescatado, que les mostró una entrada secreta.En este punto, Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles difiere de la película. Este artículo asume que el resto de la misión no es canónico. Afuera en las calles, los oficiales de Theed fueron liberados por los dos Jedi y Binks mientras los droides de combate de seguridad OOM intentaban llevarlos al Campo Cuatro. Bibble y varias dondellas decidieron quedarse en Naboo mientras la Reina iba a Coruscant para rogar por ayuda en el Senado Galáctico. En su camino para entrar al pasadizo debajo del Palacio, Kenobi y la Reina se separaron de Jinn, Panaka y los otros. Cuando los dos grupos se reencontraron, estaban cerca del Hangar de Theed. En ese momento, el Hangar estaba ocupado por droides. Jinn se acercó a un droide de combate comandante OOM e intentó arreglar su escape. Cuando el droide ordenó su arresto, Jinn encendió su sable láser y lo destruyó, y luego lo mismo con otros droides, incluyendo a 3B3-1204. Mientras tanto, Kenobi rescató a varios pilotos de Naboo que estaban siendo vigilados. En el consiguiente tiroteo, uno de los Guardias de Palacio murió. Una vez liberados de los droides, la Reina, Panaka, sus doncellas, Binks y los dos Jedi pudieron abordar la nave real de Naboo y salir del planeta. El Goberandor Bibble se quedó en Naboo para vigilar a su pueblo. Ric Olié pilotó la Nave Real fuera de la atmósfera antes de ser toparse con el bloqueo de la Federación. Una de las naves del bloqueo le disparó a la Nave Real, incapacitando su escudo deflector. Droides astromecánicos fueron enviados a reparar el daño, pero casi todos fueron destruidos por los disparos, exceptuando a R2-D2. Este droide, sin embargo, arregló los escudos, y la nave pudo pasar el bloqueo y entrar al hiperespacio. Cuando el motivador de hipervelocidad se dañó, Jinn convenció a la Reina de desviarse hacia Tatooine para hacer reparaciones. Descubriendo al Elegido thumb|175px|right|Qui-Gon con [[Anakin Skywalker en Tatooine.]] En Tatooine , Jinn buscó repuestos en el asentamiento de Mos Espa, donde se encontró con el comerciante de chatarra Watto y su esclavo, un joven niño llamado Anakin Skywalker, que era fuerte en la Fuerza. Jinn creyó que Skywalker podía ser El Elegido, una antigua profecía Jedi. Jinn, aceptando ayudar a Skywalker a construir en secreto una vaina de carreras, compró algunas partes necesarias de la maquinaria— un acoplador de masa y un sistema de servo control para el vehículo de carreras. Sin olvidar jamás sus deberes Jedi mientras estaba en Mos Espa, Jinn fue capaz de liberar a un joven ihtoriano llamado Tomo de la esclavitud del capitán Neg e incluso disuadió al asesino Jym Lang de cometer un crimen. Para poder apostar por Skywalker durante la carrera del Clásica de Boonta Eve, Jinn fue a ver a Jabba, el lider criminal de Tatooine. Jinn met Ann Gella outside of the Boonta Eve stadium, and used a mind trick to get her to take him to Jabba. She gave him directions, which led to a room under Jabba's viewing box. Jabba told him he could have 50 peggats si luchaba contra su campeon. Jinn logro conseguir al victoria contra la bestia y se llevo los peggats. Entonces se fue despues de que Jabba abrio la salida. Jinn se encontro en el 7-Gee Lounge y le pregunto al corredor Teemto Pagalies donde podia enconrtrar a Watto. Pagalies lo llevo a conocer al Ayudante de Watto. Jinn tuvo que comprarle al hombre y su amigo un Jugo juripara que lo llevase con Watto que estaba en un palco. Jinn logro convencer a Watto de que aceptase su apuesta sobre que Skywalker ganaria la carrera. Jinn entonces dejo el palco de Watto se dirigio a la arena y se reunio con Skywalker. cuando llega alli, alguien habia robado el capacitador de ignicion del pod de Skywalker. Jinn persiguio al ladron alrededor del fondo de la arena y arrincono en uno de los domos. Jinn luego se perdio en un cuarto, que lo llevo a otro cuarto donde conocio a un chatarrero. Enseguida unas pistolas aparecieron y dispararon contra Jinn. Jinn fue forzado a matar al cahatarrero; luego llevo la pieza de regreso a Skywalker. Mas tarde, Jinn pudo liberar a Skywalker de la esclavitud, cuando le aposto a Watto que el chico lograria la victoria durante la carrera Clásica de Boonta Eve. La apuesta tambien resulto en la obtención de las partes para arrreglar la dañada nave de Naboo. Jinn entrego las partes a la nave de la reina y después volvio a Mos Espa para liberar Skywalker. Cuando estaba regresando, fue llevado a una emboscada puesta por un Rodiano que lo llevo en direccion a unos secuestradores. Jinn lucho contra cuatro matones, que habian sidos contratados por Watto. Luego de derrotarlos y usar el truco mental de la fuerza en el Rodiano para que le dga quein lo contrato. Jinn entonces regreso con Watto y le exigio destruir el chip de rastreo de Skywalker. Afuera de la tienda de Watto, Jinn le vendio la vaina de carreras de Skywalker a Sebulba y luego fue a buscar a Anakin. En ese momento, el joven corredor estaba peleando con Greedo, que habia acusado a Skywalker de tramposo. Jinn separo la pelea y se llevo a Skywalker lejos; al poco timpo le dio el dinero de la venta del pod.Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn Jinn y Skywalker regresaron a la casa de Skywalker, donde el Jedi reveló que el joven chico había sido liberado de la esclavitud—pero no su madre. Shmi le dijo a Skywalker que siguiera su destino, y el chico estuvo de acuerdo en ir con Jinn y entrenarse como un Jedi. Con sus medios para dirigirse a Coruscant asegurados, Jinn y Skywalker se dirigieron a las afueras de Mos Espa para juntarse con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, su marcha era observada por un droide sonda. Jinn sintió la presencia del intruso y derribó al droide, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma, escena eliminada Cuando se estaban alejando de Mos Eisley, Jinn y Skywalker fueron detenidos por una avalancha de piedras provocada por un misterioso guerrero, contra el cual Jinn luchó en un combate con sables de luz. Jinn luego avanzó y empujó un bloque de su camino. Luego se volvió a enfrentar con el misterioso guerrero. Moving past Mos Eisley, Jinn''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' can be played with two players (choosing from five different Jedi]], although this article assumes just Qui-Gon Jinn was present. and Skywalker were attacked by a group of Tusken Raiders, but Jinn was able to prevent Skywalker from coming to harm. Moving past the Tuskens, they came across a Jawa camp. A Jawa stole the T-14 hyperdrive generator that Skywalker was carrying, then ran off into a cave. Skywalker purused the Jawa. Jinn continued down the canyon as a Tusken started chasing Skywalker and the Jawa. Jinn was also intermittently attacked by more probe droids. Jinn went up the canyon slope and avoided a rock slide started by the Tuskens. Jinn also traversed around the Sarlacc and ascended up the canyon wall by jumping up the cliff edges. He then ended up in an Armored Krakkiss' lair and was forced to duel the beast, eventually forcing it to withdraw. A short way off from the lair was a Tusken Raider camp, where Jinn located the hyperdrive. Jinn collected the hyperdrive and met back up with Skywalker. El Lord Sith Darth Maul habia estado rastreando al Jedi y recupero su droide destruido, thinking that his quarry had stowed aboard the smuggling ship Dusty Duck. Maul boarded the light freighter and struck down the pilot, Aneesa Dym, believing her to be harboring his enemy. Once he learned the truth, the Sith assassin doubled his efforts to reach Jinn before he escaped. As Jinn and Skywalker approached the Queen's ship, they were interceptados por Darth Maul que casi derribo a Skywalker with his speeder. Jinn fought the Sith warrior in a vicious lightsaber duel as the ship took off behind him. Jumping high with the Force, the Jedi Master managed to land on the boarding ramp as the ship soared away, leaving the Sith Lord behind on the desert planet. thumb|220px|Qui-Gon pelea con [[Darth Maul en Tatooine.]] En Coruscant, Jinn y Kenobi aparecieron ante el Alto Consejo Jedi para dar un reporte. El consejo acepto reunetemente a probar al joven Skywalker para ver si tenia potencial Jedi. Durante su estadia en Coruscant, Jinn vio un duelo entre su aprendiz y el Maestro Windu. Cuando el Consejo probo al joven Skywalker, the Masters found that the boy was indeed very strong with the Force, having the greatest potential ever recorded, but declined to train him on the grounds that he was too old. Yoda sentio que el futuro del chico estaba "nublado". Jinn trato de liberar a Kenobi del entrenamiento, diciendo que Kenobi estaba listo para las Pruebas Jedi, para poder tomar a Skywalker como su Padawan. Pero el Consejo no fue convencido. Desepcionado siguio con su trabajo por lo que Jinn y Kenobi se prepararon para regresar a Naboo bajo ordenes del Consejo, con la Reina Amidala, que esperaba liberar al planeta de un solo golpe. Regreso a Naboo La Reina Amidala convenció a Jar Jar Binks de llevarla con los gungans para formar una alianza, y al llegar a Naboo aterrizar en los pantanos. Binks buscó en Otoh Gunga pero la ciudad había sido abandonada, por lo que dirigió a los Jedi, a la Reina y a su séquito al lugar sagrado gungan. Amidala le pidió al Jefe Nass permiso para viajar al lugar sagrado, lo cual fue aceptado, y el grupo viajó a pie a través de los pantanos. Se enfrentaron con muchas tropas de la Federación de Comercio, que en algunos casos se encontraban luchando ya contra miembros de la Resistencia que se habían retirado a los pantanos. En un punto se les unieron dos fragatas ligeras naboo y un transporte acuático, que usaron para hundir un Transporte de Tropas Oceánico de la Federación y para viajar por el pantano. En el camino, los dos Jedi''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' puede ser jugado con uno dos personajes; éstos son Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, y Adi Gallia. Cualquier personaje puede ser seleccionado de la pantalla de "cargando" en cualquiera de las diez misiones del juego. Este artículo asume la elección de Jinn y Kenobi, debido a su aparición en el Episodio I. se abrieron paso a través de una gran fuerza de droides de combate en el cauce de un río seco, incluyendo a un droide de comando serie OOM. Los Jedi también destruyeron un centro de comando. Al atravesarlo, se toparon con tres droides de combate plasma y más droides de combate. Luego de eso se encontraron con otros cinco droides de combate de plasma custodiando un puente, junto con más droides de combate, algunos cargando lanzadores de misiles. Al pasar el puente, los Jedi saltaron con la Fuerza a través de un grupo de ruinas y evitaron ser comidos por plantas carnívoras y kreetles. Después de las ruinas, ellos pasaron hacia los pantanos y se enfrentaron a otros siete droides de combate y más plantas carnívoras. También evitaron un pozo trampa gungan lleno de kreetles. Cerca del lugar sagrado, fueron desafiados por trece guerreros gungans; los dos Jedi los expulsaron con la Fuerza. Ellos entonces se encontraron con el Jefe de Seguridad Gungan, que fue superado en un corto duelo contra los Jedi. Durante el combate, el gungan trepó varias veces a una estatua para arrojar boomas o pedir refuerzoss—otros guerreros gungan y kaadu. Considerando que los Jedi habían sido desgastados por sus guerreros, el Jefe se les enfrentó nuevamente co su electropalo, aunque fue derrotado. Impresionado, le permitió a los naboo ver al Jefe Nass. Ellos pronto arribaron al lugar sagrado, donde Amidala se reveló como la Reina de Naboo y suplicó por su ayuda. Nass accedió a unirse con ella para liberar Naboo. Nass, Amidala y Jinn formaron entonces un plan para capturar al Virrey Nute Gunray. Duelo mortal El Consejo envió a Qui-Gon de nuevo a Naboo para proteger a la reina, quien estaba decidida a volver para salvar a su pueblo. Se llevó a Anakin con ellos, y allí sellaron la paz entre los naboo y los gungans para conseguir atacar a la Federación y capturar al virrey. Durante la batalla, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se separaron del grupo al encontrarse con el misterioso Lord Sith. thumb|left|250xp|Qui-Gon muere a manos de el [[Sith Darth Maul.]] Tras un intenso combate, Darth Maul consiguió abatir al Maestro Jedi atravesándolo con el sable láser. Obi-Wan acabó partiendo en dos al misterioso y agresivo guerrero, y corrió a socorrer a su moribundo Maestro. Con su último aliento, Qui-Gon hizo prometer a su discípulo que entrenaría a Anakin. El padawan así lo hizo, y Qui-Gon Jinn murió, uniéndose a la Fuerza, y siendo despedido con todos los honores en Naboo. Qui-Gon, por su espíritu rebelde y su sabiduría, fue el primero en atravesar la barrera de la inmortalidad en mucho tiempo: se volvió uno con la Fuerza. Él logró enseñarle este arte al Maestro Yoda y a Obi-Wan Kenobi Legado thumb|250px|left|Qui-Gon en su [[funeral Jedi.]]Después de caer a manos de Darth Maul en Naboo, Qui-Gon Jinn sigue teniendo un gran impacto sobre el futuro de los Jedi. La muerte de Qui-Gon también es conocida por haber molestado a su antiguo maestro tanto que Dooku, que había tocado el lado oscuro incluso cuando era un niño, se sintió aún más desilusionado con la Orden Jedi. Esto lo llevó a racionalizar aún más la filosofía del lado oscuro, lo que contribuye a su eventual caída. Salió de la Orden Jedi y se convirtió en Darth Tyranus, en sustitución de Maul como aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious. Habiendo descubriendo una manera de mantener su identidad después de la muerte de un chamán de los Whills hace mucho tiempo atrás, Qui-Gon intentó sin éxito evitar la masacre de Skywalker de la Gente de la Arena que habían matado a su madre.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones También fue conocido por menudo haberse comunicado con Yoda a través de la fuerza de una manera sutil, hasta que finalmente revela a sí mismo en el 19 ABY.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous Jinn entró más tarde en contacto con Anakin Skywalker durante la Batalla de Praesitlyn para evitar que él asesine al rendido Almirante Separatista Pors Tonith.Jedi Trial En la misma época, también apareció en una visión de la Fuerza de Yoda como el mismo, enviando a Skywalker a un árbol, implicando la primera vez para Skywalker en enfrentar sus Tareas y volverse Caballero. Cuando Skywalker fue llamado de vuelta al Templo a lo que él pensaba que era otra "regaño", le dijo enojado a Kenobi que, como profesor, el "no Qui-Gon Jinn," un comentario que sorprendió y entristeció al Maestro Jedi. Skywalker inmediatamente se arrepintió de la explosión y trató de disculparse, pero Obi-Wan le aseguró que él también extrañaba a su antiguo maestro. thumb|[[Qui-Gon Jinn, como Fantasma de la Fuerza, ante Obi-Wan en Mortis]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Qui-Gon Jinn apareció a Obi-Wan Kenobi durante su visita en Mortis. Jinn le dijo acerca de una familia de sensibles a la Fuerza que, como el, creían que Anakin era el Elegido. Qui-Gon alertó a Kenobi de que, si Skywalker no podía encontrar balance en su alma, estaría en gran peligro en el planeta. Luego, en el mismo planeta, el apareció frente Anakin Skywalker que iba a enfrentarse a Hijo. Jinn lo guió a través del Manantial del Lado Oscuro, donde el Hijo estaba antes de desaparecer. Poco después de la reorganización de la República en el Imperio Galáctico, Yoda finalmente escuchó la voz de Jinn con claridad y se proclamó discípulo de Jinn con el fin de dominar la habilidad que el difunto Jedi había aprendido. Finalmente lo logra a través de la compasión extrema, un rechazo al egoísmo y el apego personal, hasta el punto de que se desvanece las necesidades físicas, pero la conciencia sigue siendo una con la Fuerza.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela) Yoda aprendió esta técnica, y pasó el secreto a Obi-Wan Kenobi,Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith que también entrenaría con Qui-Gon Jinn, entregandole la habilidad de enseñar al hijo de Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, que en otras circunstancias sería imposible. A pesar de haber muerto, la naturaleza rebelde de Qui-Gon sirvió para el bien común. Poco después de la Guerras Clon, Jinn hablo con su anterior aprendiz, Kenobi, en las calles de Anchorhead, por primera vez desde su muerte en Naboo.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Cuando Kenobi estaba debatiendo entre ir a Bellassa a rescatar a Ferus Olin, Jinn prometió vigilar al hijo de Anakin Skywalker, Luke.The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission Los Archivos Jedi tenía una escultura de bronzium de Qui-Gon Jinn en el primer piso. También, el Planetario en la Torre del Primer Conocimiento del Templo Jedi tenía un gran estatua memorial del Maestro Jedi.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego) Personalidad y rasgos thumb|200px|Qui-Gon observa complacido mientras Obi-Wan toma a Anakin como su aprendiz. Considerado como un rebelde por sus pares, Qui-Gon Jinn era un sabio y fiel, —pero no ortodoxo— miembro de la Orden Jedi. Él era un autor del concepto de la Fuerza Viva, y sus muchos intentos para ayudar a las criaturas inferiores molestó a su Maestro, Dooku, infinitamente. Dooku, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin y formaron una cadena de Maestros Jedi y Padawans a través del cual pasa un punto de rebeldía, haciendolos una dificultad en los ojos del Alto Consejo Jedi. De hecho, su Padawan Obi-Wan sugirió que el Alto Consejo habría invitado a Jinn a unirse a ellos si hubiera seguido el Código Jedi. Un guerrero Jedi distinguido y hábil, Qui-Gon Jinn reflejaba fuerza y la sabiduría. Qui-Gon se volvió un Caballero durante una era en la que la Orden Jedi era más conservatiba y comprometida a una democrática República. Su compromiso con el estudio de la galaxia e interacción con ella resultaría de gran alcance, lo que tiene un gran impacto en Kenobi y su Padawan Anakin Skywalker, quienes en gran medida influyen en el fundador de la Nueva Orden Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Qui-Gon era conocido también por su a menudo abrumadora compasión por todas las formas de vida. Esto llevó a la salvación de Jar Jar Binks de su castigo a manos de sus compañeros gungans, y contribuyó en gran medida a su liberación de los Skywalker, esclavos en Tatooine. Polémico, el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn fue pensado como un Jedi gris por parte de algunos miembros de la Orden por su oposición con frecuencia a sus demandas. Mientras que el término se utiliza para referirse a los miembros que caminaron por la línea entre la luz y la oscuridad, los Jedi fueron etiquetados también como Jedi gris por distanciarse del Alto Consejo Jedi. Esta práctica se remonta a los días de la Antigua República, cuando el Consejo Superior estaba tratando de consolidar su poder. Los Jedi que con frecuencia se enfrentaron con la voluntad del Consejo, se etiquetaban a veces como grises, aunque no necesariamente caminaban entre la línea del lado Luminoso y Oscuro de la Fuerza. Aún así, el fue un gran profesor y mentor, y enseño a Kenobi la lengua Nelvaaniana en sus viajes a través de la galaxia, así como otras. El Maestro Jedi parecía mucho más joven que su edad y tenía una mirada penetrante. También tenía una atención en los detalles sutiles, pudiendo sentir los cambios de humor en las personas a su alrededor, también siendo muy hábil para ocultar sus emociones de otras personas, incluso otros Jedi. Su Maestro se sentía a menudo perplejo por su capacidad para hacer hacer esto, incluso cuando Qui-Gon era un Padawan. Poderes y habilidades thumb|250px|left|Sable de luz de Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon Jinn era un maestro Jedi que se especializo en el conocimiento y manejo de la fuerza. Por eso posiblemente eligió el color verde para su sable laser que significa sabiduria entre los jedi. A pesar de especializarse en el manejo de la fuerza también fue un gran espadachín ya que demostraba grandes dotes con la espada a muy corta edad,aprendiendo de unos de los mejores espadachines Jedi de sus tiempos, su maestro Dooku. Qui-Gon-Jinn se especializo en el modo de combate ataru, un estilo que se caracterizaba por su agresividad y acrobacias Sus capacidades lingüísticas fueron también notables. Hablaba con fluidez en varios idiomas, incluyendo el Básico, el nelvaanese, el cereano, el gran y el shyriiwook.The Force Is With Them (Mostly) Pese a eso, si lo comparamos con otros yedis resaltantes, en realidad era un debilucho que poco o nada tenía que hacer contra un sith. Entre bastidores thumb|140px|Concepto de [[Liam Neeson como Qui-Gon en La Amenza Fantasma.]] Interpretación Como se revela en The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Lucas concibió al personaje de Jinn durante la pre-producción de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma. Esto queda demostrado en el arte conceptual, donde Obi-Wan se muestra solo en la nave de la Federación y mientras se encuentra con Binks. Incluso cuando Jinn se concibió, Lucas transformandolo en el Jedi más joven, como se muestra en el arte conceptual que representa a Obi-Wan como un hombre viejo. Qui-Gon Jinn fue interpretado por Liam Neeson en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma. Su voz fue usada brevemente en Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones, y fue hecho por Fred Tatasciore para la serie animada Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon. James Warwick hizo la voz de Jinn es el adaptación a videojuego de 1999 de La Amenaza Fantasma, el videjuego del 2000 Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles, el videojuego del 2001 Star Wars: Obi-Wan y Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. La voz de Jinn iba a aparecer en La Venganza de los Sith, y Neeson había insinuado su participación a principios de 2005. La escena fue cortada y Neeson nunca fue grabado. La escena entre Yoda y Qui-Gon todavía se puede leer en el guión de la película y la novelización de la misma. Jinn también se mencionó en la plataforma de videojuegos y las versiones Gameboy Advance/Nintendo DS de los juegos de La Venganza de los Sith. Neeson interpretó su rol nuevamente en 2011, haciendo la voz de un fantasmagórico Qui-Gon Jinn en Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Nombre El nombre del maestro de Qui-Gon Jinn, deriva de la cultura oriental, ya que proviene de Qi-Gong. Qi significa “energía vital”, y Gong, “trabajar o cultivar”. Esto es interesante, ya que trabajar o cultivar la Fuerza, es uno de los pilares fundamentales de la filosofía Jedi. Qi-Gong, es también la madre de todas las artes marciales, las cuales no son usadas para dañar al oponente, y cuyos principios son verdad, paciencia, justicia y honestidad, cualidades más que evidentes en los Jedi. A esto se le suma que este arte busca la cura y la iluminación, utilizando el Qi para guiar el cuerpo y la mente a través del bien. Apariciones * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 3'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' / Game Book *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (cómic) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (facsímil del guión) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (PhotoComic) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (libro y casete) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (adaptación de Mighty Chronicles) *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 13: Danger on Naboo'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Adventures 11: Danger on Naboo'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 14: Podrace to Freedom'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Adventures 12: Podrace to Freedom'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Droid'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''A Queen's Diary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Anakin Skywalker'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''C-3PO's Big Adventure'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Dangers of the Core'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Droid to the Rescue'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Gungan Trouble!'' *''Jedi Escape'' *''Obi-Wan's Bongo Adventure'' *''Meet the Jedi High Council'' *''Podrace!'' *''Save Naboo!'' *''Sith Attack'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' * * *Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Lightsaber Battle Game'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 3'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' PhotoComic *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook'' *''Precipice'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 51: The New Face of War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 70: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novela) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (PhotoComic) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' (novela) *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 3: Betrayal, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Resurrection'' * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Old Wounds'' * *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 3'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 4'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' (videojuego) *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Episode I'' (línea de figuras de acción) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' * *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Insider 86'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * * * Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Fantasmas de la Fuerza Categoría:Jedis grises Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Jedi